Gravity Falls : Truths , dares , questions , plots , and silliness
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: ON HIATUS. Hey readers! First fic so excited! I am making another one of those Gravity Falls truth , dare , and question things, but THE WORD NERD STYLE with a plot! Send in reviews of truths, dares and questions. More details inside like co-hosts, pets. What are you waiting for? FOREVER PROTECTED BY THE PROTECTERS! SO NO STUPID ELIMINATORS!
1. Introduction, Rules, And We First Meet!

**A/N : I was told this first chapter was breaking the rules, so I combined them! Read on!**

* * *

**A/N : Hello my readers ! I want to say I will be making a Gravity Falls Truths, Dares , and question story . I LOVE LOVE LOVE GRAVITY FALLS ! I would ****like YOU to send in some truths , dares , and questions for me . If you would like to be a co-host please leave that in the comments along ****with a name (if wanted) , a description of traits (hair color , eye color , clothing , personality , etc.) and if you want to include a pet give ****a description and I will include it and cause some commotion ... hehehehe :D. So truths, dares, questions, co-hosts, pets, and ... I t****hink that's all .Wait Wait Wait ! If my story isn't that good please cut me some slack this is my first fic ! YAY ! *Blows party horn and ****throws confetti * PARTY (btw all my fics WILL include a lot of silliness)**

***Random groups of people surround me and shout "did we hear the ****word PARTY coming from here ?!* **

**Me : Yeah so ...**

** *Someone starts music* **

**Random people : LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED ****W00T W00T ! **

**Me : Ummm...**

**Random people : *Puts on smirks* **

**Me : Uh oh **

**Random people : W00T W00T *Picks me up and throw me ****around like in a concert * **

**Me : *screams what I'm saying* AHHHHHH!**** LOOK DOWN FOR RULES ;D**

**RULES**

**Nothing that is not rated k+ ( I want to get the younger and older crowd reading and enjoying :D )**

**All characters can get a request for**

**You CAN ask to read and review a story **

**You CAN request for me or for whatever the next co host is bye saying (for host of for next co-host)**

**NO shippings**

**That's about it YAY BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D**

* * *

**A/N : We need a few more reviews ! OMGZZ YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ! Ok so I plan on updating at least once a day . I haven't updated this in 3 FULL DAYS ! I'M FLABERGHASTED ! I'm doing this chapter like my previous one : no dares , truths , and questions . *Sniffle, teardrop* But I thought that I would get more reviews by now . But, speaking that it is my first fic, I wont be expecting SO much. But PLEASE REVIEW! I'm counting on YOU ! Here it is ... Gravity Falls: Truths , dares , questions , plots , and silliness chapter 2 !**

* * *

**Dipper : ***Skims the pages of a worn out , red journal , with a golden 6-fingered hand mark with a 3*

**Mabel : ***Whispers* Find anything yet?

**Dipper :** *Whispers* Nope , not yet**.**

**Gideon : ***Skims a book similar to Dippers, but is marked with a 2*

**Alyssa : ***clears throat loudly to get attention* ah hem AH hem AH HEM LISTEN UP!

* * *

**Everyone's attention focuses on Alyssa .**

* * *

**Alyssa** **:** Thank you. Now, can I actually get to explain?

**Pacifica :** What ever ,*mumbles* jerk .

**Alyssa :** *Glares* (if glares could kill, she would be dead)

**Pacifica : ***Looks away*

**Alyssa : **O.K .So, you guys are on a show. A truth , dare , and question show to be exact. So th _

**Mabel : ***Gasps* OHHH T.V WORLD! CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME GET KITTENS THAT BARF RAINBOWS! NO NO NO ! KITTEN FISTS! YAY KITTEN FISTS! OHH I HAVE A THEME SONG! MABEL WITH HER KITTEN FISTS! FIGHTING EVIL GNOMES! MABEL WITH HER KITTEN FISTS! Umm.. LIVING IN BIG DOMES. KITTEN FISTS! *is sang off key and loudly*

**Grunkle** **Stan : **HEY LADY! AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS ? BECAUSE I'M NOT LISTENING TO _THIS _ALL DAY LONG!

**Alyssa : **WHO GAVE MABEL SMILE DIP ! THAT STUFF IS EVIL AND MAKES HER OUT OF HER MIND ! I WILL JUST LOOK AT THE CAMERAS! SPEAK UP NOW!

**Dipper :** *Tries to calm Mabel down*

**Mabel :** KITTEN FISTS! KITTEN FISTS!

**Alyssa :** *Gets up* I will be right back. *Leaves stage*

* * *

**A video appears on the big screen on the stage.**

* * *

**Alyssa : ***Walks back on stage* O.K. So the video has been pulled up. Let's crack this case!

**Everyone except Gideon :** *Cheers loudly*

**Alyssa :** YOU GOING DOWN! HIT IT, CARL!

**Gideon : **WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!

* * *

**The video starts playing.**

**All that can be seen is white covering the camera.**

**The white is no longer covering the camera.**

**A figure appears, pouring pounds of smile dip into a strawberry ice cream container marked, Mabel's snack.**

**The figure mixes it well, and puts on the lid. During the process , a baby blue suit stood out, along with GIGANTIC hair.**

**Everyone knew who it was, without a doubt , Gideon Gleeful.**

**As soon as the figure turned to exit, the proof couldn't be objected to.**

**The person, without a doubt, was Gideon Gleeful, confirmed.**

* * *

**A regular person would gasp , but everyone already thought it was Gideon . But here was proof. **

* * *

**Alyssa : **What do you got to say about that , Gideon? Huh?! Huh?!

**Gideon :** That was my ... umm ... cousin Gideom!

**Alyssa : **Really? Gideom? Wow. Army ... GET HIM AND TROW HIM IN A CELL AGAIN ! AND CARL BRING THE SMILE DIP ANTIDOTE! STAT!

**Army : ***Take Gideon and throw him in a cell and march back proudly for their treats for a job well done*

**Alyssa : ***Get's up and fills all the bowls with treats* Bone-appetite! *Walks back and sits back down*****

**Carl the intern :** *Brings in antidote that looks like Smile Dip to trick Mabel*

**Mabel :** OHH SMILE DIP :D *Grabs Smile Dip , eats it , then falls in to a deep sleep*

**Dipper : **MABEL ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?

**Alyssa : **Don't worry. She's fine. That means the antidote is working. As she's asleep, the antidote is restoring her to normal, or the most normal she can get! So when she wakes up, that means she is all better.

**Dipper :** *Wipes sweat off of forehead*

**Stan :** HEY! AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS! I'M WAITING!

**Alyssa :** Oh. That reminds me. I never finished explaining!

**Grunkle** **Stan :** I WANT MONEY!

**Alyssa :**JEESH OLD MAN! YOU SO GREEDY! XD So, as I was saying, there will be a prize. Cash prize. So to b _

**Stan :** GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR ELSE!

**Alyssa :** PUT A SOCK IN IT OLD MAN! AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY CUT OFF, *stops yelling and talks sweetly* so to be in first place and win the biggest prize, you must complete all of your truths and dares to win ... 50,000,000!

* * *

**Cheers are heard from the audience and contestants.**

* * *

**Alyssa :** I know, I know. Don't forget I'm competing too so WATCH YOUR BACKS I GET COMPETITIVE! Hehehe. So if you refuse to do a dare, truth , or question your out. Everyone will be leaving with money though! So remember that!

**Grunkle Stan : **MONEY!

**Wendy :** Cool dude.

**Soos : **Woah Mr. Pines, if I get that cash prize, I wont have to work for you anymore!

**Grunkle Stan : **Now I HAVE to get that prize.

**Alyssa :** See you next time! Remember, send in your truths, dares, and questions! :D

**Mabel : ***Wakes up* W-w-w-what happened?

**Alyssa : **Let me explain ..


	2. The Smile Dip Case

**A/N : We need a few more reviews ! OMGZZ YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ! Ok so I plan on updating at least once a day . I haven't updated this in 3 FULL DAYS ! I'M FLABERGHASTED ! I'm doing this chapter like my previous one : no dares , truths , and questions . *Sniffle , teardrop*But , I thought that I would get more reviews by now . But , speaking that it is my first fic , I wont be expecting SO much . But PLEASE REVIEW ! I'm counting on YOU ! Here it is ... Gravity Falls , Truths , dares , questions , plots , and silliness chapter 2 ! **

* * *

**Dipper : ***Skims the pages of a worn out , red journal , with a golden 6-fingered hand mark with a 3*

**Mabel : ***Whispers* Find anything yet?

**Dipper :** *Whispers* Nope , not yet**. **

**Gideon : ***Skims a book similar to Dippers, but is marked with a 2*

**Alyssa : ***clears throat loudly to get attention* ah hem AH hem AH HEM LISTEN UP!

* * *

**Everyone's attention focuses on Alyssa .**

* * *

**Alyssa** **:** Thank you. Now, can I actually get to explain?

**Pacifica :** What ever ,*mumbles* jerk .

**Alyssa :** *Glares* (if glares could kill, she would be dead)

**Pacifica : ***Looks away*

**Alyssa : **O.K .So, you guys are on a show. A truth , dare , and question show to be exact. So th _

**Mabel : ***Gasps* OHHH T.V WORLD! CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME GET KITTENS THAT BARF RAINBOWS! NO NO NO ! KITTEN FISTS! YAY KITTEN FISTS! OHH I HAVE A THEME SONG! MABEL WITH HER KITTEN FISTS! FIGHTING EVIL GNOMES! MABEL WITH HER KITTEN FISTS! Umm.. LIVING IN BIG DOMES. KITTEN FISTS! *is sang off key and loudly*

**Grunkle** **Stan : **HEY LADY! AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS ? BECAUSE I'M NOT LISTENING TO _THIS _ALL DAY LONG!

**Alyssa : **WHO GAVE MABEL SMILE DIP ! THAT STUFF IS EVIL AND MAKES HER OUT OF HER MIND ! I WILL JUST LOOK AT THE CAMERAS! SPEAK UP NOW!

**Dipper :** *Tries to calm Mabel down*

**Mabel :** KITTEN FISTS! KITTEN FISTS!

**Alyssa :** *Gets up* I will be right back. *Leaves stage*

* * *

**A video appears on the big screen on the stage. **

* * *

**Alyssa : ***Walks back on stage* O.K. So the video has been pulled up. Let's crack this case!

**Everyone except Gideon :** *Cheers loudly*

**Alyssa :** YOU GOING DOWN! HIT IT, CARL!

**Gideon : **WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!

* * *

**The video starts playing. **

**All that can be seen is white covering the camera. **

**The white is no longer covering the camera. **

**A figure appears, pouring pounds of smile dip into a strawberry ice cream container marked, Mabel's snack.**

** The figure mixes it well, and puts on the lid. During the process , a baby blue suit stood out, along with GIGANTIC hair. **

**Everyone knew who it was, without a doubt , Gideon Gleeful.**

** As soon as the figure turned to exit, the proof couldn't be objected to.**

** The person, without a doubt, was Gideon Gleeful, confirmed. **

* * *

**A regular person would gasp , but everyone already thought it was Gideon . But here was proof . **

* * *

**Alyssa : **What do you got to say about that , Gideon? Huh?! Huh?!

**Gideon :** That was my ... umm ... cousin Gideom!

**Alyssa : **Really? Gideom? Wow. Army ... GET HIM AND TROW HIM IN A CELL AGAIN ! AND CARL BRING THE SMILE DIP ANTIDOTE! STAT!

**Army : ***Take Gideon and throw him in a cell and march back proudly for their treats for a job well done*

**Alyssa : ***Get's up and fills all the bowls with treats* Bone-appetite! *Walks back and sits back down*** **

**Carl the intern :** *Brings in antidote that looks like Smile Dip to trick Mabel*

**Mabel :** OHH SMILE DIP :D *Grabs Smile Dip , eats it , then falls in to a deep sleep*

**Dipper : **MABEL ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?

** Alyssa : **Don't worry. She's fine. That means the antidote is working. As she's asleep, the antidote is restoring her to normal, or the most normal she can get! So when she wakes up, that means she is all better.

**Dipper :** *Wipes sweat off of forehead*

**Stan :** HEY! AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS! I'M WAITING!

**Alyssa :** Oh. That reminds me. I never finished explaining!

**Grunkle** **Stan :** I WANT MONEY!

**Alyssa :**JEESH OLD MAN! YOU SO GREEDY! XD So, as I was saying, there will be a prize. Cash prize. So to b _

**Stan :** GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR ELSE!

**Alyssa :** PUT A SOCK IN IT OLD MAN! AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY CUT OFF, *stops yelling and talks sweetly* so to be in first place and win the biggest prize, you must complete all of your truths and dares to win ... 50,000,000!

* * *

**Cheers are heard from the audience and contestants. **

* * *

**Alyssa :** I know, I know. Don't forget I'm competing too so WATCH YOUR BACKS I GET COMPETITIVE! Hehehe. So if you refuse to do a dare, truth , or question your out. Everyone will be leaving with money though! So remember that!

**Grunkle Stan : **MONEY!

**Wendy :** Cool dude.

**Soos : **Woah Mr. Pines, if I get that cash prize, I wont have to work for you anymore!

**Grunkle Stan : **Now I HAVE to get that prize.

** Alyssa :** See you next time! Remember, send in your truths, dares, and questions! :D

**Mabel : ***Wakes up* W-w-w-what happened?

**Alyssa : **Let me explain ...


	3. The Crush

**A/N : HEY EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! WHY, YOU ASK! WELL GUESS WHAT TODAY IS! THE FIRST T,D,&Q CHAPTER ! BTW , keep **

**the reviews rolling in! Oh , and be sure to check out TheKawaiifan and her should definatly read Gravity Falls Rants. IN THIS**

**STORY, THE CAST HAS NOT MET BILL CIPHER AND BILL CREATED JORDAN SO SHE IS HUMAN. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alyssa :** Hey everyone ! Today we will be SO MUCH FUN!

* * *

**Crowd cheers**

* * *

**Girl :** Can I come out now?

**Alyssa :** Don't get your panties in a twist XD!

**Girl : **C 'mon

**Alyssa :** Let me introduce you at least!

**Girl : **Fine. *Rolls eyes*

**Alyssa : **Stop rolling your eyes!

**Girl :** How did you know?

**Alyssa :** I didn't until just now. HA! :P

**Girl : **Just introduce me!

**Alyssa : **O.k jeesh. Please put your hands together and give a warm welcome to, Jordan Cipher!

* * *

**A girl walks on stage wearing a neon green shirt with a neon pink mustache on it, neon orange shorts, neon green high tops, and a hat **

**like Dippers only this one is neon green, neon purple, and a lightning bolt instead of a pine tree.**

* * *

**The crowd cheers**

* * *

**Jordan : **Hey people :D

**Mabel :** Wow! Those shirts are awesome! I usually don't like shirts but I love neon!

**Alyssa and Jordan :** Thanks!

**((Alyssa is wearing a neon tie-die off shoulder shirt with a neon orange tank top under it, neon pink shorts, neon orange high heels, neon orange sunglasses, and a hat like Dipper's, but it is neon orange and neon pink with music notes where the pine tree usually is))**

**Dipper : **Come on. None of us want to wait while you guys chat away, like in why you ackin' so cray-cray.*Covers mouth* 

**Mabel :** Ha! Blackmail! ON TV! 

**Alyssa :** Awkwarddddddd ... Anyways, lets get started!

**Jordan : ***Pulls out a bowl*

**Alyssa : **First dare is from guest. *Reads it over* Dipper, leave the room. Jordan will bring you back in when I tell her she can.

**Dipper : **Ok ... *Leaves room*

**Jordan : **What does it say?

**Alyssa :** Guest says, ok I dare you Word Nerd to pretend to have a crush on dipper for two whole chapters (Dipper doesn't know)

**Jordan : **Ha! Blackmail!

**Alyssa :** Just go get Dipper.

**Jordan : ***Walks out to get Dipper*

**Mabel : **BLACKMAIL IS MY THING! And who would request that? HE IS MY BROTHER!

**Alyssa : **Calm down it's a dare.

**Gideon :** I see ...

**Jordan :** *Walks back with Dipper*

**Alyssa :** Hey cutie, I missed you!

**Dipper :** ?

**Alyssa :** Do you want to read the next one?

**Jordan : Ye_**

**Alyssa :** Not you, Dipper!

**Dipper : **Sure ? *Picks out a random slip* Guest says , I dare Gideon and Pacifica to be locked in a box of insanity where there worst

fears come true after your fans are onstage hitting them. YES THANK YOU GUEST**! **

**Alyssa : ***Giggles* BRING OUT THE BOX OF INSANITY!

**Jordan :** SOMEONE THROW THEM INTO THE CROWD !

**Alyssa : **It would be an honor.*Gets up and picks Pacifica and Gideon up, one in each throws them into the crowd* YAY!

* * *

**Crowd hits Gideon and Pacifica . Pacifica isn't that hurt but on the other hand, Gideon is. **

* * *

**Gideon : ***Reaches into his jacket to find the book missing* WHO HAS MY BOOK!

**Alyssa : **You mean this book?*Holds out Gideon's book

**Gideon : ***Gasps* GIVE ME MY BOOK YOU EVIL GIRL!

**Alyssa : **Let me think about it ... *Makes thinking positions switching after every second* uh NO NEVER !

**Gideon : **Hehehehe ... you shouldn't have done that ... *reaches for amulet*

**Alyssa : **Actually I should've. Magic doesn't work in here. Ha. *Snatches amulet*

* * *

**Crowd laughs so hard there sides hurt**

* * *

**Alyssa :** *Walks up to Dipper and giggles* Here you go! Lets do the next dare together!

**Mabel : ***Laughs so hard she falls to the floor*

**Dipper :** Whats so funny Mabel?

**Alyssa : **You are! *Ruffles his hair*

**Dipper :** ?...

**Alyssa : ***Grabs Dippers hand and pulls him to the bowl*WAIT PUT THEM IN THE BOX OF INSANITY!

**Random workers : ***Come out with the Box Of Insanity and tries to put them in box*

**Gideon :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alyssa :** Yessss!

**Pacifica : **It prob don't work.

**Alyssa : **You'll see... *Leans head on Dipper*

**Dipper : **What are you doing?

**Alyssa : ***Removes head* Umm... *laughs nervously* Nothinggggggg ...

**Random workers :** *Get them in the box and lock it*

* * *

**Screams are heard , louder than air horns blasting in microphones.**

* * *

**Jordan :** I get to do this one.

**Alyssa :** Ok, but Dippy and me next!

**Dipper : **Did you just call me Dippy?

**Alyssa :** Of course I did! It's your nickname, Dippy

**Dipper :** ... *Sits back down in his regular seat next to a cracking up Mabel*

**Jordan : **Enough, you love ducks. Oh wait it's love Birds.

**Alyssa :***Giggles*

**Dipper :** We are not love birds!

**Alyssa : ***Manages to put a sad face on*

**Jordan : **gamelover41592 says, I dare Dipper to do the lamby dance in front of everyone in Gravity Falls ... except Gideon

**Dipper : ***Eyes widen 5 times the size* NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!

**Alyssa :** Please! For meeeeee! *bats eyelashes*

**Jordan : **You wont win the money.

**Dipper :** Fine. But I got a loophole!

**Alyssa : **What is it?

**Dipper : **It doesn't say they have to look and hear it!

**Alyssa : **That's true!

**Jordan : **YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC !

**Gideon and Pacifica :** HELPPPPPPPPPPP USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Alyssa : **JORDAN!

**Jordan : **WHAT!

**Alyssa : **Go get the blindfolds and earplugs in the back.

**Jordan : **Why me?

**Alyssa :** Because I don't want to.

**Jordan : **Fine. *leaves to get the stuff*

**Alyssa : **Dipper, you know everyone else can see you?

**Dipper : **Better than everyone I know along with them

**Alyssa :** You're so smart! *Giggles*

**Dipper : **Thanks!

**Jordan : ***comes back and hands out blindfolds and earplugs while Gideon and Pacifica are in the Box Of Insanity*

**Dipper : **Well here it goes ...

* * *

**Dipper starts singing and dancing in a lamb costume .**

_**Well ... Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?**_

_**I do! I do!**_

_**So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy**_

_**Hi there! Hi there!**_

_**So march, march, march, around the daises.**_

_**Don't don't don't you forget about the baby!**_

* * *

**Jordan : **HA HA HA XD XD XD LOL LOL LOL

**Alyssa : **Don't be mean to him! His parents made him learn that dance! Laugh at them!

**Jordan :** Whatever. You are such a Buzz-kill

**Alyssa : **You make me sick. *Takes out two silly string bottles and fake barfs*

**Jordan : **This is why they call me The Silly String Assassin! *Takes out 5 bottles of silly string and fake barfs*

**Alyssa : **This is why they call me The Silly String Ninja Master! *People bring in a giant silly string bottle so large that the cap is perfectly

matched up to her mouth. She fake barfs on everyone in the crowd, everyone from Gravity Falls, and Jordan.

* * *

**Everyone in the crowd cheers loudly, so loud people across the country could hear.**

* * *

**Alyssa : **Next, Dippy.

**Dipper : **No thanks.

**Alyssa :** I'll do it then.*Picks out slip* TheKawaiifan says, ok. Dipper and Robbie. Staring contest. Winner gets to spend the way with

Wendy. GO!

**Robbie :** Whatever.

**Dipper :** Sure.

* * *

**The screams from The Box Of Insanity get louder and louder**

* * *

**Jordan :** Let them out already! They are hurting my ears!

**Alyssa :** SOMEONE LET THEM OUT OF THERE!

**Random workers :** *Come out and get the two out of the box*

* * *

**Gideon and Pacifica walk quietly back to their seats shaken**

* * *

**Alyssa : **What went on on there?

**Jordan : **I have no idea.

**Alyssa : ***I'll be right back*

**Jordan :** Hehehe *Puts whoopee cushion under Alyssa's seat*

**Alyssa : ***Comes back with a table and places it on the stage*

**Soos : **Can I say the rules, dudet?

**Alyssa :**Nope, everyone knows how to do a staring contest

**Alyssa : **GO DIPPY YOU CAN DO IT!

**Mabel :** BEAT THAT JERK!

**Alyssa : **I LOVE YOU !

**Dipper : **WHAT?!

**Alyssa :** I didn't finish. I LOVE YOUCULATAPULSE TREES!

**Dipper :** Hmmmm ...

**Soos : ***Whispers* Hey. that's my coverup!

**Alyssa : ***Whispers back* Sorry I had to make him suspicious for the dare.

**Soos :** *Whispers back* It's ok dudet. I understand.

**Wendy :** Why to spend a day with me, out of everyone? So confusing.

**Announcer :** GET READY, GET SET, ... GO!

**Dipper : ***The second the announcer finished "GO" Dipper clapped his hands*

**Robbie : ***Blinks* HEY THAT'S CHEATING!

**Alyssa : **NO IT'S NOT! YAY DIPPER! *Runs up to Dipper and hugs him*

**Dipper : **You can let go now.

* * *

**Alyssa doesn't move**

* * *

**Dipper :** I said you can let go now.

**Alyssa :** *Lets go*

* * *

**Alyssa's face to turn bright red.**

* * *

**Mabel :** *Whispers* Either she is an AMAZING actor, or she has a crush on Dipper.

**Wendy : ***Whispers back* Hard to tell ... She told me she was an actor, but it's hard to tell ...

**Alyssa :** The catch is, you both share the prize because today is the day you spend with Wendy and she is here with you guys spending

the day together with others!

**Jordan :** Good one to go along with the you know what! ;D Take a seat, Alyssa.

**Alyssa :** I'm not dumb. *Pulls the whoopee cushion from under seat cushion*

**Jordan :** How did you know?

**Alyssa : **I'm not telling you!

**Jordan :** SO CLOSE!

**Alyssa :** No you weren't! Anyway ... last one for today! Guest says, I dare Dipper to arm wrestle Gideon and Robbie.*Giggles* It's

obvious who will win, DIPPER! GO DIPPER!YOU CAN DO IT!

**Robbie: **WILL SOMEONE CHEER FOR ME?! I'M SURE TO WIN!

**Gideon :** *Moans*

**Alyssa :** DON'T WIN ROBBIE, DON'T WIN *Clap, clap, clap* DON'T WIN ROBBIE, DON'T WIN *Clap, clap, clap*

**Robbie :** Really?

**Alyssa : **You heard it.

**Mabel : **Good one, Alyssa!

**Grunkle Stan :** You can do it, kid.

**Dipper : **Thanks everyone!

**Grunkle Stan :** Sure thing kid, sure thing.

**Alyssa :** Anything for you, Dippy! :D :D :D :D

**Dipper : **I'm more confused than ever.

**Jordan :** Can I be a bridesmaid for your wedding?

**Alyssa :** Ok! *Hugs*

**Dipper :** WHAT?!

**Alyssa : ***Giggles* Nothing ...

**Announcer :** GET READY, GET SET, ... GO!

**Dipper : ***The second the announcer finished "GO" Dipper spit on his hand for an advantage*

* * *

**Robbie weakens to the spit on his hand and Dipper wins.**

* * *

**Dipper : **Next!

**Alyssa :**Go Dippy, go Dippy, go, go, go, go, go!

**Gideon :** *Walks up to Dipper*

**Dipper :** Whatever.

**Announcer :** GET READY, GET SET, ... GO!

* * *

**Dipper doesn't even try and Gideon's drops his hand to the table**

* * *

**Alyssa :** YAY! YOU WON! *Hugs but pulls away* It's the perfect scrapbookertunity! *Wraps her arm around him* Say SCRAPBOOKERTUNITY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Mabel : **Awww ... HEY A SCRAPBOOKERTUNITY IS MY THING!

**Jordan **:Look at the time ...

**Alyssa : **Oh well ...

**Jordan : **Since we have a few minutes left ... LETS MAKE IT COUNT!

**Alyssa :** Everyone, if you look to your right you will see giant cans of Silly String with your names on them. There are ladders so you can

reach the top.

**Mabel : **YAY GIANT SILLY STRING!

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER ...**

* * *

The stage is covered in so much white sparkly Silly String, it looks like a blizzard hit. The people on stage and in the crowd look like

snow-people.

**Alyssa :** Hey Dippy, you wanna help Jordan and me sign out?

**Dipper : **Sure?

**Alyssa :** Read this. *Hands Dipper paper*

**Alyssa, Dipper, and Jordan :** Check in next time! Don't forget to check out TheKawaiifan's stories (37)! Are you sassing me kitty cat that floats on air and barfs rainbows? DRAMA QUEEN! Don't forget to send in truths, dares, questions, co-hosts, and pets!

Alyssa : I'm Alyssa!

Jordan : I'm Jordan

Dipper : And I'm Dipper! I LOVE DIPPER PINES?!

Alyssa : BYE! *Runs away*

Jordan : BYE! Does she not realize she will be seeing you next time?

Dipper : ...

Jordan : Well ... BYE PEOPLE :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Chapter A/N : I'M FLABBERGHASTED! Why? WHY WONT YOU REVIEW? Listen, I work hours to perfect my chapters, but I barley get ANY reviews. One of my stories, has been up for 'bout a month, and you guessed it, 0 REVIEWS! Meanwhile, about fifty people viewed it! I just would like a simple, great job, or plz update soon, it's great, I love the originality, or even lol, that's so funny! I just want to be acknowledged, that's all. Just thirty seconds to hit review, type it, and post it. IT'S THAT EASY! Please just review. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE! **

**Mabel : IMMA STAR! REVIEW FOR MORE ME!**

**Dipper : Really Mabel?**

**Soos : Yeah dude, she just said it.**

**Dipper : *facepalm***

**Mabel : I SUCCESSFULLY BEDAZZLED MY FACE! **

**Dipper : No, just, no.**

**Mabel : *blinks slowly***

**Soos : ME NEXT ME NEXT!**

**Dipper : NO SOOS! **

**Mabel : TIME TO BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : It's to late...**

**Mabel : *gets crazy look in her eyes***

**Soos : Wait, I'm having second thoughts...**

**Mabel : BEDAZZLER, BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BACK ON TOPIC, please review, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**EAT YOUR SMILE DIP! BURP BUBBLES! EAT PURPLE PANCAKES! EAT YOUR FEET! BYE BYE NOW!**


End file.
